crash_feverfandomcom-20200215-history
New Face Hatcher
The New Face Hatcher offers up to 4 all-new units for its event period. After the event period, these units will be available in all Rare Hatchers. Current Campaign *With the 10x Hatcher, you're also guaranteed 4★ units or better! *What's more, the 10x Hatcher guarantees one new debut unit! *Plus, for your first try, the 10x Hatcher costs only 250 Polygons! **'Note:' Units will not be 6★ at the time of receiving them. **Units will appear with 2 Bugs or more, and their Ghost values will be normal values calculated from their Costs. ***These units will all feature a higher number of Bugs than usual, for this period only. In all later Hatchers, they will only have 1 Bug each, so please take note. **These new units will not appear in other Hatchers or the normal Rare Hatchers until the next New Face Hatcher campaign is started, so please be careful. Current Campaign New Debut Unit *Holmes (20 BUG) ** > *Kogoro Akechi (10 BUG) ** > *Watson (10 BUG) ** > Previous New Face Hatcher Units 11-27-2017 22:00 PST ~ 12-05-2017 21:59 PST *Cleopatra ** > *Caesar ** > *Hannibal ** > *Boudica ** > 11-12-2017 22:00 PST ~ 11-21-2017 21:59 PST *Sleeping Beauty ** > *D'Artagnan ** > *Sinbad ** > *Gulliver ** > 10-1-2017 23:00 PST ~ 10-17-2017 22:59 PST *Princess Kushinada ** > *Izanagi ** > *Ame no Uzume ** > *Princess Tamayori ** > 8-1-2017 23:00 PST ~ 8-7-2017 22:59 PST *Yukimura Sanada ** > *Sasuke Sarutobi ** > *Chiyome Mochizuki ** > *Nene ** > 7-24-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-30-2017 22:59 PST *Ryunosuke Akutagawa ** > *Soseki Natsume ** > *Tolstoy ** > *Cervantes ** > 7-2-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-8-2017 22:59 PST *Artemis ** > *Nemesis ** > *Chronos ** > *Centaur ** > 5-11-2017 23:00 PST ~ 5-18-2017 22:59 PST *Lakshmi ** > *Durga ** > *Indra ** > *Ganesha ** > 4-9-2017 23:00 PST ~ 4-15-2017 22:59 PST *Zhuge Liang ** > *Zhao Yun ** > *Yueying ** > *Huang Zhong ** > 3-9-2017 23:00 PST ~ 3-15-2017 22:59 PST *Degas ** > *Hokusai ** > *Rafaello ** > *Klimt ** > 2-16-2017 23:00 PST ~ 2-22-2017 22:59 PST *Enkidu ** > *Ishtar ** > *Marduk ** > *Usumgallu ** > 1-24-2017 23:00 PST ~ 1-30-2017 22:59 PST *Ushiwakamaru ** > *Murasaki Shikibu ** > *Sei Shōnagon ** > *Semimaru ** > 1-16-2017 23:00 PST ~ 1-22-2017 22:59 PST *Ra ** > *Isis ** > *Bastet ** > *Hathor ** > 1-8-2017 23:00 PST ~ 1-14-2017 22:59 PST *Napoleon ** > *Antoinette ** > *Sanson ** > *Bastille ** > 12-13-2016 23:00 PST ~ 12-19-2016 22:59 PST *Apollo ** > *Hermes ** > *Norn ** > *Pan ** > 12-6-2016 23:00 PST ~ 12-12-2016 22:59 PST *Snow White ** > *Aladdin ** > *Pinocchio ** > *Bremen ** > 12-1-2016 23:00 PST ~ 12-6-2016 22:59 PST *Metatron ** *Baal ** *Sachiel ** > *Flauros ** > 11-17-2016 23:00 PST ~ 11-23-2016 22:59 PST *Kenshin Uesugi ** *Masamune Date ** *Gracia Hosokawa ** > *Naotora Ii ** > Category:Hatchers